Lion King: New Beginnings
by bang.bang.your.dead
Summary: The pridelands run out of food and cause Mufassa's pride to have to move.


**The Lion King: New Beginnings**

It was early in the morning when Simba woke up. The sun was shining upon pride rock just like any day.When out of nowhere zazu flew straight into simba.

"hey zazu watzh it" simba said as he slowly slumped back up.

"well excuse me Simba but i have a message for your father, where is he?" said zazu in his usual grumpy tone.

"he's sleepin' still" exclaimed Simba in a sarcastic voice.

As Simba stared out into the sun and the land beyond he wondered and ached for answers about the land that lay ahead. One day he thought jst one day he would get to venture out and explore every little peice of it. As he was caught in his daydream he saw Mufassa and Zazu sucrry by.

"Hey dad, where ya going?" simba yelled at the two getaways.

"Simba it's nothing to do with you stay here" Mufassa yelled with great anger.

Simba angerly paced around pride rock. "Why does he always treat me as though im not a prince, this isn't fair" he said angered.

After about a few minutes of useless pacing Simba decided to follow them and see where they were headed.

It had been three long hours of pure torturous running when they had reached the destination. It seemed to be the shadowy place that his father had told him never to go into. As he turned the corner and found a good hiding place he saw his father and Zazu talking to Scar and surrounded by many hyenas. They were all standing in a big circle and soon they started to speak.

"What is it you want this time Scar?" questioned an angry Mufassa.

Scar replied back with an eery smile on his face "Oh you know damn well what i want and you know what I am about to ask. Don't be a fool."

"We can't just leave pride rock! And besides where would we go and what would become of us? There's no telling what's in store for us if we leave." said Mufassa impatiently.

Scar answered back in a heavy tone "Well if we are to stay what do you purpose we do? We are running out of food. Every day there's less and less and soon? We will be starving to death. By not moving your people you are banishing them to death!"

"I know Scar! But even you know the dangers that lie ahead!" Mufassa replied.

"We are all strong enough to overcome the dangers if we all band together!" Scar said.

Mufassa said slightly angered "You mean us and those filthy hyena scum!"

Scar replied "yes, you know as well as i do we can keep them in line and they can help us survive on our journey!"

Mufassa replied " Okay so in what direction do you purpose we travel?"

"We will travel farther to the south and hope for more clear land, even if we have to fight for it!" Scar said with an evil smile on his face.

Simba watched in horror and after they talked of travel he became too angered and scared to watch.

When Simba got back to pride rock he quickly fell asleep. After a long long night Simba awoke on his mother's back. As he looked into the distance what he saw frightened him.

He saw a band of lions, hyenas and lioness'. Soon everything came back to him and he knew what was happening. When out of nowhere a pack of wolves jumped out.

What seemed to be the leader jumped out and spoke softly "what are you doing here, don't you know these are our lands?"

Mufassa stepped forward exhausted and said "Yes I know but we were forced from our land and we need a new place to live."

"Well you filthy scum you won't find it here. Just move along" said the wolf leader.

"Why is it you call me and my pride scum when you are the one scavenging meat? Your nothing more than a dirty peice of trash pretending to be noble!" and with those last words he leaped onto the wolf.

"Please sir don't hurt me i'm nothing more than a leader of a small pack! This land can be yours to claim just please sir please do not hurt me!" said the whimpering wolf.

"I ought to rip your face apart for speaking to me with such direspect!" said an angered Mufassa.

"But but but...I am now trying to please you your highness! Like i said these lands can be YOURS!" as the wolf said these last words he snapped at Mufassa's face and bit him in the nose.

Mufassa stepped back for a moment and said " You will highly regret that you worthless peice of crap!"

The leader of the wolfs stepped back and paced around Mufassa. "So you think you can come up in anybodies land and start spitting out threats? I have news for you we are the most powerdul legion across these lands and you and your kind are but a small band of lions and hyenas! You would never have a chance against us! We would rip you and your band apart!"

Mufassa laughed and said "If you think so highly of yourself i have an idea. How about let's settle this now you fight me for your land. If i win my pride and myself get to settle here, and if you win we leave and we won't return.

The wolf smiled "I will exterminate you with pleasure you idiot!"

They stared into eachother's furios eyes for a moment and then the wolf lunged at Mufassa. Mufassa dodged him and struck back with a powerful counter attack knocking the wolf to the ground. As the wolf slammed onto the ground Mufassa lunged his whole body onto him and latched onto the wolf's neck. He bit as hard as he could while the wolf struggled. You could hear the bones snapping in the cold and dim air.

As soon as all the struggling of the wolf seized Mufassa let go and quickly glanced at the remaining wolves who were already scampering away in fear.

Mufassa turned to the pride and said "I know most of you did not wish to view that and for all of you i am sorry. But it needed to be done and now that we have a new land and territory i know we can settle down and our lives can go back to the way they were at pride rock. I know it is not the same and never will be, but now it is all that we have and we should be thankfull!"

The pride cheered and Simba thought that sure he would never get to venture all of the land around pride rock, but at least he was alive and could one day rule the whole pride like his dad and to him that was all that really mattered.

**THE END**

yep yep i know it kinda sucked but ummmm it was my first story and making up stories is **HARD** so please gimme a break.


End file.
